


Truthfully Yours

by kurokobun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmate AU, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Kuroko discovers they cannot lie to each other in a world where lying to your soul mate is literally impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truthfully Yours

Kagami Taiga was not an avid liar. As long as he could remember he’d been blunt, almost to the point where it was painful. His simple mind and brash nature hadn’t made him fairly popular as a kid, and in a way he hadn’t really cared considering he had a pseudo brother and sister. Himuro was also his best friend and Alex was like a mom too, what more did he need, really? His dad showed up on occasion when his work allowed it and when they _did_ spend time together he was good to him, so overall, Kagami had never cared of his lack of popularity due to his personality, not when he had what he needed in those people who loved him.

However, as he grew older he realized sometimes you just had to lie. It was part of avoiding conflict, it was part of avoiding hurting people’s feelings, which he seemingly cared more about as he grew into his teens. He was still blunter than most, but even he matured.

Up until now he had never once had to lie to Kuroko. Kuroko hadn’t lied to him either. Avoiding telling him that he first intended to use him to take down the Generation of Miracles? Yes, but avoiding speaking of true intentions was not the same as lying, rather it was finding a loophole in the system.

Everyone knew that you couldn’t lie to your soul mate. Of course at the time Kagami discovered he couldn’t lie to Kuroko, he wasn’t aware his shadow even _was_ his soul mate. Granted, he had most definitely started looking at Kuroko differently since the Winter Cup.

They spent a ridiculous amount of time together, which to them wasn’t… well, that ridiculous. Kagami couldn’t remember the exact point where he realized that Kuroko slept over at his house about three times a week, but it was an undeniable fact. At first he’d dismissed it as normal due to the simple fact that without Kuroko he’d probably be taking extra classes to even pass High School so he required for Kuroko to be there to help him study, but as they proceeded further into their second year and they neared Christmas and yet another Winter Cup he was starting to see that there was something more to it.

He _missed_ Kuroko when he wasn’t there, but more importantly for each time he slept over and they went shopping, played at the courts, walked Nigou, studied, there was something forming. He didn’t know what it was. It felt like something was tugging at his chest harder and harder for each time he caught himself thinking of Kuroko’s smile, his face, his hands, his legs, his… ass?

Needless to say, he’d been horrified about that one. At first. Now glancing at Kuroko’s behind was a common occurrence. Not that it made him feel less guilty, of course, but he was doing it subconsciously. Most of the time.

Point was, Kuroko and him? They were getting close. Real close. So close that even Kagami wasn’t dense enough not to think there was _something_ there. He just wasn’t really sure what that something was and he remained unaware until one day he, for the first time, tried to tell Kuroko a lie.

Sometimes Kagami forgot about time when he spent it on a basketball court. This was most definitely even more common when he spent time on the court playing one-on-one with Aomine who had invited him to join him and Kise for a quick game. Invited… more like demanded in a taunting way, knowing exactly that it would tick Kagami off and say yes without question. Kise had remained offended that he wasn’t ‘enough for Aominecchi’ but Aomine had denied this, saying that Kise was the real challenge. He just wanted Kagami as a warm up.

It goes without saying, Kagami had been pissed.

So he’d forgotten time and forgetting time when you’ve promised to meet up with your best friend and his _parents_ for a dinner that had been planned for a long, long time was just… not okay. At all.

It wasn’t really intended to make _him_ feel better. He was already feeling like the biggest ass alive when he came running to the place they had decided to meet and Kuroko was waiting impatiently by the doors to the restaurant, his parents probably already inside, having waited for a good forty minutes.

“K-Kuroko I can explain… I…”

Really, he’d just wanted to come up with a good excuse to not make it sound like he didn’t value this time with Kuroko and his parents to spare Kuroko’s feelings, not to make himself look better, but as it turned out, he couldn’t speak. Kuroko’s frown was killing him. He tried again, tried to come up with an excuse that his father had called from America and since he called so little he’d lost track of time (it was dishonest, he knew, but he just wanted Kuroko not to hate him).

But, he couldn’t. No words came out. He tried for the last time, but again it was as if someone had turned off his voice box.

_That_ was when he realized.

His facial expression merged into one of shock.

At this point, Kuroko looked more confused than disappointed as he’d done before. He frowned deeper, his eyes worried now as he touched Kagami’s arm. “Kagami-kun, what is going on?” Possibly, he was trying to link Kagami’s odd behavior as to why he was late on such an important day, but Kagami still just stared out in the air, the epiphany of what was going on firmly gripping at him.

Kuroko… was his _soul mate_.

It was about then he also realized he’d never properly lied to Kuroko. It was common knowledge that soul mates subconsciously didn’t even attempt to lie to each other a lot, as some kind of sixth instinct that it wouldn’t work either way. It all made sense and it that, in a way, terrified him.

Quickly shaking his head, Kagami put his hands on Kuroko’s shoulders, biting his lip. “Kuroko… lie to me.”

Kuroko blinked, totally lost. “Kagami-kun, what are you…?”

“Just try it. Try to lie to me. Tell me anything. Any lie at all.”

At first Kuroko looked genuinely concerned enough that Kagami was almost sure he would fish up his phone and call for a psychiatrist, but then he opened his mouth. “Kagami-kun, I really–“

Just like with Kagami, Kuroko’s voice died. It closed and no words came out, but instead left the shorter, blue haired teen in just as much of a shocked state as Kagami had found himself in just seconds ago. For what felt like an eternity they simply stared at each other. Kuroko’s eyes wide, Kagami’s eyes _wider_ , before… something stirred.

Kagami reached out and took his hand and squeezed it and Kuroko squeezed back.

They… were smiling?

Kagami hadn’t been aware he was smiling before Kuroko matched his expression and he realized he wasn’t trapped in a staring shocked state, but something completely different. His stomach twisted in a new way, jumped, fluttered, rolled, all in the span of a minute.

They were _soul mates_.

“We should… my mom and dad…”

“Right.”

Yet, they didn’t move. Kagami’s feet felt like they stuck to the ground. He swallowed and noticed a faint blush on Kuroko’s cheeks. The blue haired teen was looking at their intertwined hands, his thumb absently brushing over Kagami’s knuckles. It was a lot to take in for a short span of two minutes. Again, Kagami swallowed. Oh fuck. He just had to do it.

Quickly, he leaned down. He was pretty sure Kuroko was taken by surprise when he pulled him to him, arms firmly around the smaller male’s waist as he brought his lips to his, his cheeks practically burning when he realized _he_ had made the first move. Fuck, what if Kuroko wasn’t okay with a kiss yet? But it was such a good kiss. He couldn’t make himself pull back. Especially not when Kuroko pushed his lips to his; harder. Kagami’s eyes closed. Man… oh, man this was enjoyable.

He had always thought kissing was kind of overrated, but no. It wasn’t overrated at all. It was absolutely great. Feeling a bit bold, he cradled the back of Kuroko’s head with his hand, letting the younger man press into the kiss a bit harder as if to rid them of some of the tension that had still been there.

“Kagami-kun…” came a panting whisper.

Kagami pulled back, lips lingering over Kuroko’s. At this point both teens had completely forgotten they were in public and some people were probably staring just about now. The redhead swallowed for the _third time_ and nodded, crimson eyes meeting blue. Kuroko’s hands were on his chest, fists locked around the crimson plaid shirt Kagami was wearing over a simple black tank top.

“Yeah?” he responded.

“My parents.”

“R-right.” Clearing his throat, Kagami released Kuroko from a hold he realized had been rather tight, bordering to protective even. Once more he felt Kuroko’s hand intertwine with his and the blue haired boy pulled lightly. “W-wait, we’re not gonna tell them y-yet, are we? N-not sure if I’m ready– I-I mean I just figured it out myself. I need to _process_ , I mean you’re my _best friend_ and yeah, you’re, I mean, I always thought you were am-amazing, but–“

“ _Kagami-kun…_ ” He stopped momentarily, but Kuroko was just smiling at him. “We won’t tell.”

The wave of relief was strong as it washed over him. Kagami released a sigh, shoulders sagging. He could feel Kuroko’s look. It was smug and he wanted to be defensive about that, but he couldn’t. All this had completely drained him. He needed food.

Though, he had to say, he was not particularly looking forward to spending the evening smiling and acting natural with Kuroko’s parents when he now knew their son was his soul mate. And, knowing, he’d just made out with him a little on the sidewalk in front of strangers…

––

“I don’t think they suspected it, Kagami-kun… much?”

Kuroko had somehow managed (after a poor, very suspicious behavior on Kagami’s part during the _entire dinner_ ) to convince his parents to let him sleep over at Kagami’s like many times before, but there was a distinct difference in their eyes when they’d left the restaurant so even if Kuroko knew they weren’t sure _what_ was going on, they definitely had their suspicions and since, well, he couldn’t _lie_ to Kagami he couldn’t sugar coat his thoughts much.

Groaning, Kagami put his hand on his face and groaned into it. “Fuck.”

Kuroko didn’t find this as frustrating as Kagami. He knew his parents and thus was not worried what they would think, but he understood his… soul mate’s worries (it felt… strange and nice to say that). After all, the redhead cared much for Kuroko’s family’s opinion of him.

Smiling warmly, Kuroko intertwined their fingers. There was a pull on his chest whenever he touched Kagami now. He had yet to find out if that was common when finding your soul mate, but he liked it. It made him warm too, as if some of Kagami’s temperature seeped into his, mixing.

Kagami quickly glanced down at their fingers and despite the fact that he’d messed up at dinner; he couldn’t help a smile to reach his lips. “I guess we have a lot to talk about…”

Kuroko hummed. “Do we?”

“W-well, I mean…”

“This doesn’t change anything, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko had removed his gaze. Once again, Kagami detected a hint of red on his soul mate’s cheeks. The blue haired teen murmured: “I don’t want anything to change between us.”

Kagami instantly felt his heart fall. Wait, what did that mean? Didn’t Kuroko want to be anything more than friends? Did he want to have the same relationship they’d always had? Didn’t he want to–

“I want to date my best friend.”

The heart was back up, pounding hard in Kagami’s chest. Date. Yes, dating. They would be _dating_. The redhead released Kuroko’s hand, finding it odd how he suddenly felt colder, when they reached his apartment. He unlocked the door, kicked off his shoes and glanced at Kuroko who absently took his off and placed them neatly away, taking Kagami’s scattered ones in the process. Kagami’s heart started pounding even harder.

Kuroko was right. Nothing had to change. They would just be adding to their relationship, not change it.

“Hey…”

“Yes?” Kuroko glanced up curiously, for only to be met with a pair of lips and a body pressing up against his gently. The door clicked shut behind them as Kuroko leaned his back against it, fingers finding their way to Kagami’s hair when he understood what was happening. He pressed his lips to Kagami’s right back, smiling when the other teen pulled his head away so they could look at each other.

“Don’t you think that’s kind of rude, Kagami-kun?” He teased.

“Shut up, idiot.” Kagami grinned.

They spent the remaining minutes in comfortable silence, undressing, brushing teeth, in Kagami’s case; taking a shower because he’d spilled gravy all over himself at the restaurant, before they could both crawl into bed, equally drained from today’s mishaps and events. As if on instinct, Kagami wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s waist and nuzzled into the nape of his neck, wondering how just a few days ago they’d sleep with Kuroko in his bed and he on a mattress on the floor.

(Kuroko had of course insisted multiple times that it was rude to take Kagami’s bed from him, but Kagami had brushed that off with saying Kuroko was a guest, even if at that point the blue haired teen didn’t feel like a _guest_ to him at all.)

“Do you think it’s gonna be tough… not being able to lie to each other?”

He felt Kuroko shift slightly in his arms, hugging them tighter around him, which made Kagami smile softly. “Yes, sometimes. And sometimes it’s going to be wonderful, because things one would want to keep back for embarrassment’s sake won’t be. That will be mostly you though.”

“ _Oi_ …”

Kuroko’s eyes drifted closed. “It doesn’t matter to me. I’ve always trusted you, Kagami-kun, and I always will trust you.”

His emotions felt like a turmoil and Kagami was glad Kuroko wasn’t directly looking at his face. He swallowed and once more pressed his nose against Kuroko’s neck, taking in the scent, feeling warmer than he could ever recall, but in a good way. Very good way. “Sleep,” he instructed softly, unable to say anything else.

Turned out he didn’t have to. Kuroko was already gone and Kagami followed suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by wingroad from tumblr! :) I hope you enjoy!


End file.
